The Sand Witch Project
The castmates compete in a horror themed challenge. One castmate takes over the leadership role of her team, and someone else's conscience begins to bother them about their actions in a earlier episode, which leads to him removing himself from the competition, saving two others from possible elimination. Plot The episode starts with the cast members relaxing and enjoying not having to do any challenges. Some of them are playing "Go Fish", and eating some stolen sandwiches. Duncan and Justin are kicking a soccer ball back and forth and DJ is sleeping. Harold talks in the confessional booth about Izzy thinking she's so cool for dealing the cards like a card shark, and proceeds to claim that he knows magic. He then pull out what he thinks is the ace of spades, but it turns out to actually be a photo of himself covering his private area with a pillow (from the prank that the guys pulled on him from an earlier episode). Each cast member is surprised that the sandwiches are so delicious, as they all steal them, mostly from Beth, while DJ continues to sleep. While DJ was dreaming, he dreamed of the night before, when he was preparing the sandwiches for the team. Chef appears, reminding him that they both were still in the alliance to make DJ the winner and Chef to take half of the million. Back with the cast members, they are called to the fake mountain by Chris, so he can reveal the next challenge. Once there, Chris screams and falls out of the sky and is impaled on a spotlight. He appears to be dead but then it is revealed that it is a stunt prop, and he announces that the challenge's theme is horror films. After everyone screams about Chris' stunt, Lindsay notes that Beth didn't scream like the others. Beth tells her that she cannot scream due to a faulty tonsillectomy from one of the doctor's earrings getting stuck on her tonsils. Back at the challenge, each team is to select a 'scarer' from their team to scare the members of their team, the rate of the scream which is being shown on the scream-o-meter. The Screaming Gaffers all agree to choose Duncan for it because he did great in the acting challenges before and he would make a great scarer, but Chef forces them and Duncan to go with DJ. In the confessional booth, Duncan says that he'd like to keep his arms after Chef threatened him and said that the one thing he learned from home cooking class is to always listen to the guy with the knife. The Killer Grips are arguing about who to choose. Justin wants to be the scarer because the mask would protect his face, Izzy claims that her 'scary faces' creep her dog out. While Lindsay was trying to get everyone to go with Beth because she can't scream, Beth was distracted by Justin and the mask, while Owen goes on and on about how Izzy is cute and never scary, prompting Izzy to glare at Owen. While no one was answering to Lindsay, she shouts that Beth would be the scarer and that's that. The challenge begins with both Harold and Justin standing in the forest setting, and both DJ and Beth set to scare them. Beth tries to scare Justin, but as he doesn't want his pipes to be strained, he does not try very hard to scream. DJ is pushed by Chef, bumps into Harold and puts on his mask, making Harold scream like a little girl. Harold screams the loudest which makes the Screaming Gaffers win the first round. The next round is scaring one of the teammates in the outhouse. The victims are Leshawna and Lindsay. Leshawna thinks that being scared in the outhouse was the most inappropriate thing ever, and Lindsay states that she is not going to pee on camera like she did last season. When DJ goes in to scare Leshawna, he realizes that she sitting on the toilet, and is immediately embarrassed; she angrily tells him to scare her, and he grunts softly and claws at her with his hand. Leshawna begins laughing. However, when Beth runs in to Lindsay's stall, she scares Lindsay so much that she pees herself and screams twice. Beth then tells Lindsay that it was her and Lindsay stops screaming. Beth and Lindsay score a point for their team. The tie-breaking round is the couple round where both "killers" go after the couple making out. The couples are Owen and Izzy, along with Duncan and Heather. Owen and Izzy were excited about the scene and start making out in front of Chris, but Duncan and Heather were horridly disgusted. Once Chris mentions the prize of a million dollars, they hesitantly kiss and back off quickly, both visibly shaken. When both "killers" try to scare the two couples, neither couples were scared because Duncan and Heather were still grossed out by the kiss, and Owen and Izzy were too busy making out to be scared. Chef then comes out with a mask and chainsaw and scares Duncan, Heather, and DJ, scaring DJ so much that he passes out. They then went to a break. Once back on the air, everyone was surrounding the shocked DJ to see if he was still alive. In DJ's dream, he is in the clouds and sees his mother. He runs to her, but she gives him a upset look and tells him she didn't raise a cheater. She then slaps him which brings him back to the set, where he is slapped by Heather, who was trying to bring him out of the shock. He asks to talk to Chef, but Chef is talking with the producers, getting disciplined for messing with the challenge. Chris then sets them up for another challenge, where the Killer Grips' challenge is to stay in the craft serving tent and try not to get scared by it for the rest of the night; after Chris tells them a fake story about an old movie lot guard who mysteriously disappeared. They are given devices to detect where the ghost of the guard is. The Screaming Gaffers' challenge is to scare the Grips out of the tent with any items available to them before the night ends. Harold tries to scare them with a floating object trick, but it doesn't work. Duncan has his turn by making some fake blood and letting it seep from the windows of the kitchen. The Killer Grips are terrified of the blood and try to leave the tent until Lindsay notices the flaws in the tricks and ends their fear. During that time, everyone in the Killer Grips notes that Lindsay was being a bit bossy. Meanwhile the Gaffers try to think of something else to scare the Grips, and everyone turns to DJ for he hasn't been helping out with the other tricks. DJ's plan was to scare them with the ghost of the guard. Heather dresses up as the guard, and added with some spooky voices (provided by Leshawna), complete darkness (Duncan turns off the power) and Harold suspending Heather above the Grips, scares everyone out of the tent. Lindsay tries to tell everyone that the ghost detecting devices were still not going off and therefore it was just a prank, until DJ throws a fork that sets off the device and sends Lindsay screaming into the night. Once the Killer Grips were gone, DJ walks toward the hanging Heather and sees the 'conscience mama' telling him that he did a bad thing and she would never forgive him. .]] At the Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony, it was between Justin and Lindsay who were left without a reward. Justin didn't do well on the challenges and Lindsay was too bossy for the team. As Chris is about to name the winner of the last reward, DJ comes clean and votes himself off the show for having had an illegal alliance with Chef. Chef tries to talk to DJ, but he sets Chef out. He also confesses that he was the one who made all the delicious food that everyone was eating. All the cast mates want DJ to stay, Justin even says they should have Chef voted off, but DJ wants to make it clear and getting voted off will fix everything that he did with Chef. Once DJ was in the Lame-o-sine, Owen tries to stop it but he couldn't. Chris signed off the show while holding Owen's face and telling him that in the next episode they will face the most horrible thing ever... Chef's cooking. Owen then drops to the ground and pukes on Chris' shoes as the episode ends. Cast Quotes *'Owen:' Izzy, do you have a BLT? (Izzy looks annoyed.) Owen: I'll also take a five. *'Harold: '(in confessional) ''Izzy thinks she's so cool, but did she spend three whole summers at Magic Steve's Magic Camp? Allow me to demonstrate my mad magic skills by producing the Ace of Spades!!! ''(Creates card. Realizes it's an embarrassing picture of him naked on the dock from If You Can't Take The Heat...) Oh... heh, heh. Hey, how did that get in there? *'Beth:' I call this The Egg Salad Firework! (Does a complex flip) ''Drumroll! ''(tosses sandwiches in air, Owen catches them) ''Owen! Stop stealing my Sammies! *'Owen: ''(has his mouth full) ''What are you talking about? '''Heather: (has her mouth full) What kind of pig are you anyways? *'DJ:' Maybe it's time to stop cheating. Being in this alliance with you, it makes me feel all kinds of wrong inside! *'Chef:' This is not about right or wrong, son. It's about you and me winning that cool mil! *'Chris': Think of every great horror movie you've ever seen. Izzy: (laughs) Oh my gosh, you guys. Did you see that one with the possessed rug that learned to walk and smothered cats? Or did I make that up? *'Duncan: '(in confessional) Arms are good. They throw things, feed you things, they're something to put in your sleeves. And if there's one thing I learned in Home Ec. class, always listen to the dude with the knife. *'Beth:' Boo! Justin: (very unenthusiastically) Ahh... ! I'm so scared! (The Scream-O-Meter rates 3 bars) Justin: I'm sorry, I just can't risk my pipes any further. What good is a face like this, without my warm yet, manly tones to back it up? *''(DJ opens the door to see Leshawna on the toilet)'' DJ: Oh! I'm sorry, I busted in on your private moment! Boy, is my face red! Leshawna: You wanna win? Do the scene, DJ! DJ: (with an extremely wimpy tone) Rawr. *'Lindsay:' (screams in hysterical fear; sees herself peeing and stops screaming, then continues screaming) Beth: You were doing so good, I'm not even being scary anymore. (removes the mask) Look! *'Chris:' All right, guys. This is the tie breaker scene. You're gonna have to act your faces off! Owen: Oh, boy. I'm not the world's greatest actor. Izzy: Oooh! How horror movie is this! We have to make out! Owen: I love this business! Hubba-hubba! (Owen and Izzy start making out very passionately.) Chris: Awkward.... *''(Heather and Duncan have to do a make-out scene)'' Heather: (gasps after reading script) No. No, no, no! I would rather die! Duncan: That makes two of us, lady! (Chris jumps out from behind the couch) Chris: Don't forget, kiddies! It's a million bucks! (Chris pops back behind the couch) (Duncan and Heather both make ugly faces... close their eyes, slowly come together and their lips barely touch for almost 1 second. Their eyes open and they are clearly revolted) Heather: Ewww! Ugh!! Yuck!! Duncan: Blech! Yuck! Ughh!! Heather: You taste like street! (DJ pops up from behind the couch and makes a really wimpy growl. Heather and Duncan don't even notice him.) Heather: My lips may never recover! *''(Izzy and Owen are making out on the couch when Beth, dressed as the serial killer, appears from behind)'' Beth: (growls) I'm gonna chop you into little teriyaki bits! (Izzy and Owen are still making out, oblivious to her presence) Ummm... guys? Owen: (along with Izzy, realizes they're in the middle of a horror scene) Hmmm? Oh! (Izzy and Owen give out a very unenthusiastic scream that rates very low on the Scream-o-meter before resuming their make-out session) *'Chris:' (after DJ fainted) Join us after the break to see if DJ is still alive. DJ. Come in DJ. *''(DJ is having an hallucination where he sees his Mom in the clouds)'' DJ: Momma! I'm here! Momma! It's me, Momma! It's Poopydoo! Your little Devon Joseph Poopydoo! (DJ's Mom turns around and gives him a stern look) DJ's Mom: The son I raised would never lie or cheat! (DJ's Mom whacks him with her purse and he comes to) *''(Heather slaps DJ)'' DJ: I need to see Chef! (Heather slaps him again) Leshawna: Heather! Heather: What? He's still talking crazy! *'Duncan': (taste tests his fake blood concoction) Hm. Needs more corn syrup. It's not quite scabby, enough. DJ: I'll get you some. (DJ leaves to do so) Leshawna: Respect, Duncan. It really looks like blood! Duncan: Devil's Night, my brothers and I used to wait outside kindergarten with this goop dripping off us. Ha! One year I gave a dozen five year olds seizures. Leshawna: Aaaand... Respect deleted. *'DJ:' Guys, I don't know if I should do this. I don't like scaring people. My momma says it's not gentlemanly. Leshawna: Well, momma ain't here, is she? Duncan: And Papa Duncan wants to win and go to bed! So...? *'Lindsay:' What! Why me? Beth! Beth: You were a little bossy. Lindsay: Hello, it's called leadership? *'DJ:' Stop! I'm gonna do what I should've done long ago; Make Momma proud. I'm voting myself off. *'Owen:' Wait, wait, wait! You've been cooking all of the delicious food? The pizza? The cheesecake? The sandwiches? Duncan: Dude, you can't leave! Justin: Yeah! Can't we just vote Chef off instead? (Chef glares at Justin) DJ: 'Sorry, but I gotta make it right, for Momma. '''Girls: '''Awwwww... *(DJ has gone into the Lame-o-sine and is leaving. Owen chases after him and grabs onto the Lame-O-sine.)'' '''Owen: Can you still send food? Pretty please, with delicious sandwiches on top? Chris: Well, folks, looks like Owen's gravy-train just hightailed it outta town! Now that he has survived this week's fright-fest, will he be able to bear the most horrific, stomach churning, gut wrenching challenge ev-ah? Owen: What is it? Chris: Chef's cooking! Owen: Aaahhh! (Owen falls on the ground) Chris: (laughs) I love this game! (Owen pukes loudly) Chris: Dude! Not the shoes! *'DJ:' (inside the Lame-o-sine) Wednesday, momma and I are going to the petting zoo. She likes the ducks because they have honest spaces. I like the bunnies because they don't lie. I hope she isn't as mad at me in real life as she was in my dream. I did the right thing in the end. Isn't that what matters? So I lost out on a million bucks, but I still have my integrity. Well, with everyone who didn't watch the show, I guess. As for the people who did watch the show, maybe I can bake them my famous cinnamon buns. Trivia *'Title Reference:' The Blair Witch Project. *Similar to Hook, Line, and Screamer, this episode contains many parodies/references to famous horror-themed movies: **'Halloween:' Music similar to the original theme plays towards the end of the first challenge, when DJ is about to scare Harold. Also,the "killers" wielded giant kitchen knives similar to the signature weapon of Michael Myers. Also, Beth's POV through the eyes of the mask is similar to when a young Michael's POV was shown in the beginning of the film before and after he committed his first murder. **'The Amityville Horror:' The blood tactic that Duncan used to make the wall look like they were oozing blood. **'Ghostbusters:' The ghost reading devices that Chris gave the Grips. **'Friday the 13th: '''The hockey mask worn by the killers. *This is the second time Lindsay is saved from almost being eliminated. The first was in Up the Creek, when the RCMP came just before the final marshmallow was distributed. However, unlike that instance, it seems that this time, Lindsay truly would have been voted off, as both Izzy and Justin admitted to being scared of her when she yelled at them in the Craft Services Tent, and even Beth admitted that Lindsay was "being a little bossy". Thus, that would make a three-out-of-five majority against Lindsay. *This marks the first time in the series where one team won the challenge, but ended up losing one of its own members anyway. *These are the parts each cast member played. *DJ becomes the first person to quit in the history of Total Drama and confesses to having had an illegal alliance with Chef. *Once again, DJ is eliminated during a horror themed challenge (the first was the Psycho Killer challenge in Hook, Line, and Screamer). This is also the second time that DJ has left the competition without actually being voted off by the other contestants. (Again, the first was in in Hook, Line, and Screamer, where the loser was chosen based on poorest performance instead of votes.) *With DJ's elimination, this is the only season where Gwen and Owen aren't ranked next to each other. **Total Drama Island: Gwen placed second, and Owen placed first. **Total Drama World Tour: Gwen placed ninth, and Owen placed eigth. *It is revealed that DJ's initials stand for ''Devon Joseph; but his mother also calls him "Poopydoo". *Izzy reveals she has a dog, making her the fifth person to own a dog. There other four are Lindsay, Noah, Owen and Duncan (though Duncan's dog Petey had long since run away). *Izzy and Owen make out for the first time in the fist two seasons in episodes based on horror movies. They first made out in Hook, Line, and Screamer (where they first became a couple, incidentally) and now in this episode. The difference is that they are seen out in the open making out in this episode, while in Hook, Line, and Screamer, Izzy dragged Owen behind a bush to make out with him. *The Scream-O-Meter is very similar the Chef-O-Meter from Not Quite Famous. Coincidentally, Harold won that challenge when it was his turn as well (though he did not achieve the highest overall score this time). *Lindsay seemed to take the role of team captain for this episode, but was too bossy, causing her to become unpopular with her teammates and almost got voted off as a result. She attempts again in Full Metal Drama, but continues to fail, until someone else takes over the team in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. *Beth reveals that she cannot scream due to a botched tonsillectomy. *Lindsay says that Owen must have S 'n' P. This may be a reference to Amanda Seyfried's character, Karen Smith, in Mean Girls noting that she has ESPN (instead of ESP). **The music from Cody's dream in The Big Sleep is heard during DJ's dream. *Ronnita the Rent-a-Cop is an obvious reference to 6teen, in which it is Ron the Rent-a-Cop. *This episode was written by Shelley Scarow. Goofs *Beth states she can't scream due to a faulty tonsillectomy, but in various episodes before this one, Beth can be heard screaming. One example is in 3:10 to Crazytown, in which Chris shot his gun and Beth screamed with fear and annoyance, and in Monster Cash, she is heard screaming while running from the monster with DJ, Gwen, and Trent. It is unknown whether she was lying or not though, (she has been known to lie about certain things) about the failed surgery. *When Lindsay is inside the confessional, the Gaffers logo is shown, but Lindsay is a Grip. *When DJ confesses that he started an Illegal alliance with Chef, Chris seems angry. But in the recap of Riot On Set, Chris seems to already know about the alliance. *When we see DJ's Mother looks different from the picture of her in DJ's audition tape. **However it is possible that the picture on DJ's audition tape was when DJ's mother was younger. *When DJ outs himself as a cheater, all of the Killer Grips are shocked. This is strange, as Izzy knew of the alliance as of The Aftermath: I. She most likely just wanted to play along leaving the cast to wonder. *Even though the line in the theme song is "Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine," the closed captions say "The moment that I'm doing fine". *When Chris faked his own death, it was impossible for Chris to get where he was and have a hole the size of what he had, due to the light being much larger than the pole. *The closed captions say that Lindsay said "Owen's totally got us in pee," when she actually says "S n' P". *Owen states in this episode that he hates Chef's cooking. However, in many previous episodes, he has stated that he loves it.